Unnatural Love
by aliasmel1
Summary: The Dark Lord reigns supreme and Severus is awarded Hermione as his prize for his part in the war. He has more plans for her than meets the eye. Together can they over-throw the Dark Lord and bring the light back to power? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Please, NO!" she screamed as she was blindfolded and her hands bound behind her back as she was dragged away from the Malfoys dungeon. Ron and Harry helplessly watched as she was dragged up the stairs and out of sight. The Dark Lord had won and it was over. They had been captured and were awaiting their fate. The ones at Hogwarts that refused to join the ranks of the Dark Lord were rounded up like cattle and shoved into the pitiful dungeon. The older ones were sent off somewhere else probably to be killed.

Many swapped sides that day because they wanted to live, many gave up their faith and their trust they had in Harry and the Golden Trio to make it all better. Many believed the Dark Lord was the better option. But not Harry, Ron and Hermione, nor did Neville, Ginny, Luna and George. They stayed faithful despite the uncertainty of their future.

Hermione could still be heard screaming as loud as she could, her voice becoming hoarse with every word. She was pushed along for what seemed an eternity before she was stopped abruptly and pushed to the ground. "Kneel now," came the raspy voice of the Dark Lord. She began to feel physically ill, wand less and unable to see what was about to happen to her. She done as she was told, she bowed her head low in a hope her blindfold would fall off and she could at least see what she imagined was her execution. She felt someone circling her very closely as a soft breeze washed over her. There was silence as they circled a few more times.  
"Is she to your liking?" The Dark Lord asked.  
"Yes," came a voice right beside her, she tried to place it, she knew she knew it but at this moment in time she was too worried to even think about it.

"Train her well. Show her the dark side is not a bad side to be on after all. Sire yourself an heir. Take your prize, you have served me well," The Dark Lord said impassively.

"Prize?" Hermione screamed. " I am no prize," her voice so hoarse it dropped a few octaves on the last word.  
"You will do well to shut your mouth you mud-blood. You are lucky enough someone wanted you because I was just going to torture you till you died and throw your body to Nagini."

Hermione stiffened at his statement as a hand grasped her tightly around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet and started pushing her; she had no idea where she was going or what was happening. She heard a door open and she smelt the fresh air, the crickets chirped happily, the crisp night air filled her lungs. She walked in silence with the arm still grasping hers tightly. Only her breathing and the shallow breathing of the other person could be heard.

They stopped abruptly and she felt the all too familiar pull of apparition and then they landed. She stumbled forward but was caught by the person whom she had yet to identify. The person pushed her a few steps along before they opened a door and shoved her through. She did not like this; she did not like not knowing whom it was and what they wanted to do with her. She hated being this vulnerable without her wand, granted she could do some magic without it, but very little.

A musty smell filled her lungs, wherever she was, it smelt like it was old and dilapidated. Again she was pushed up a set of stairs and into a room. The person set to untying her hands and left her blindfold till last. She swallowed hard and she turned around and was face to face with no other than Severus Snape. 

Her face contorted into confusion and disgust. She took a few quick steps backwards before she hit the edge of an old single bed and fell hard upon it.

"Stay away from me," she sobbed pitifully. He looked somewhat taken aback at her reaction and cocked his head to the side while watching her intently.

"You are a coward Severus Snape. You are no hero, you are a disgusting coward, you didn't even stay and fight, you were merely playing both sides to ensure your survival no matter what side reigned supreme."

He bowed his head looking at the ground; his body shook violently as he laughed silently. He looked up at her his whole demeanor had changed.

"I am not a coward, little girl," he snarled with the ferocity of a wounded lion.

"I have been through things…I have done things that would make your nightmares seem like a happy place. I am far from a coward. I was loyal to both sides to an extent, I was just smart enough to pick both and come out on top in the end." He bared his teeth and growled low in his throat for a moment.

"If it wasn't for me Miss Granger, you would be dead, or dying right now. Yet you have the audacity to come into my home after I just saved you and call me a coward. Have you never heard the saying not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Oh you saved me did you? Oh wow thank you Severus Snape, Death Eater, right hand man to the dark lord. Oh thank you for saving me and brining me to this shit hole."

He strode the four steps over to her and bent down to her level his face only millimeters from hers, she could feel his breath on her face. His black eyes filled with hatred stared into her scared unsure brown ones.

"If I didn't want you Grey Back did. And I can tell you now, he would have fucked you so hard he would have torn you open and then left you to bleed to death." He snarled.

He took a step backwards and took a deep breath and began to pace the room. He looked at Hermione whom was just sitting on the bed looking very pale.

"Oh how the self proclaimed mighty have fallen. The Golden Trio failed to come through and fulfill their claims of greatness. Harry Potter once again failed as I predicted and now you are here because you failed, because you all rushed in ill prepared and under estimating the gravity of the situation. Because children went in to fight the battle of adults and now you are stuck here. Now I am the one that is stuck with you." He kept pacing and cast a glance over her, she was silently sobbing as she watched him pacing.

He stopped and turned to her. "I could kill you now and I would not have to worry about you…. But you might come in handy for something later on. Don't try to run because there are wards on everything, I am under strict instructions to treat you as a prisoner until The Dark Lord see's fit."

He turned on his feel and strode from the room. Her shut the door behind him and Hermione heard a few feint clicks, the door was locked and the room was warded.


	2. Chapter 2

Shakily, Hermione took in a breath as she tried to process what had just happened. So, Snape saved her? Should she be thankful? Was she going to die? All of these thoughts swirled around her head like a wave crashing onto the shore.

Tears pricked her eyes and she felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry. She tried to swallow a few times in a hope she could push the lump away and the tears that were about to fall would stop…it didn't work. Hot silent tears ran at first slowly down her cheeks and then a steady flow followed as she sucked in a few deep breaths.

She looked around the dilapidated room. The carpet was a threadbare and worn red colour. An old fluffy white rug lay in the middle of the room. The rickety bed she was sitting on was pushed up against a small window covered in old velvet drapes. The bed was surprisingly covered in clean sheets and a nice warm comforter. The walls lined with all old shelves filled with equally old books placed neatly in rows.

The room had an old musty smell; the room didn't look like it has been used in a long while.

She let out a few more sobs as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. She was thankful she was alive, but she was a prisoner to someone she loathed, someone she hated. A Death Eater. What did he have planned for her? Was she going to die? The uncertainty made her want to vomit.

She had no idea how Harry or Ron were or any of her friends. She sucked in deep breath and stood up. She wouldn't show him she was scared, she would stand up for herself and play along. She would not let this one event define her or pave the rest of her life.

She kneeled back on the bed and precariously pulled the old musty drapes back to look out of the window. It was dark outside and she could see a few cars parked on the dimly lit street. She wiped the grimy window with her hand to get a clearer view. Houses across the road had a few dim lights on. The best she could make out was she was in the suburbs among Muggles.

She hoped deep down that perhaps Snape with all his brilliance forgot about the window. She tried to pull it up but it wouldn't budge. Slowly she rattled the window and jerked it around in a hope to unstick it without being heard but it remained sealed.

She sighed haughtily at her fate as she sat on the bed and swung her legs back over the side. She was started when a house elf appeared in front of her holding a tray with a glass of water and some fruit.

"Master sent me to give you food, Miss." He nervously placed the tray at her feet and vanished without even a backward glance.

She was starving. She slid off the bed and sat next to the tray on the floor as she grabbed a banana and opened it with gusto. She forgot how starving she actually was until she was given the opportunity to eat.

After she finished eating she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the door. Gently her hand reached for the brass door knob and she felt the all too familiar buzzing of the wards on the door.

She didn't have her wand but she would try her hardest to unlock them. She concentrated for a moment with her hand on the doorknob and nothing happened. She tried again, and again, nothing happened.

She pressed her ear against the door in a hope she could hear something, anything. Faint footsteps from a distance filled her ears. They got louder and louder until they stopped out the front of the door. She took in a shuddery breath, her heart beating hard against her chest she thought she may be having a heart attack. What if he knew she tried to mess with his wards? she didn't want to breath and give up that she was just mere inches away from another person.

The person on the other side lingered for all too long before the footsteps moved onwards and faded again. She sucked in much needed breath and took herself back to the bed. Kicking her shoes off she slid under the comforter. She was so exhausted and hadn't slept in a bed for a week.  
She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, images of her friends filling her head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus growled low in his throat as he entered his bedroom, the room was much like the other one, threadbare red carpet, red velvet drapes and a window. An old wooden dresser was pressed in the corner and a cupboard was next to that. It was basic and almost empty. The walls were a dirty white colour, looking as if they had been neglected for a very long time. He kicked his boots off as he walked over to the old black timber bed and threw himself down, legs hanging over the edge of the bed he stared at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes as he tried to process everything that had happened.

How the fuck? Why the fuck? Why did he have to have even a glimmer of empathy for the girl and save her? He didn't even want her; he wanted none of them or none of this. He was tired mentally and physically. He was unsure how much more of this façade he could keep up. He wanted to just be left alone to live his life.

Deep down he wished he had died, he wished he could have had the easy release from life that Dumbledore was granted. Instead, he was stuck here playing baby sitter to Hermione Fucking Granger.

What was he even going to do with her? He had no use for her and no idea what to do with her. He didn't want to keep her locked up in the one room for the rest of her life but he couldn't just open the front door and let her leave at her own free will. He was well and truly fucked in this instance.

Was he meant to treat her as a prisoner or could he give her some leeway and run of the house? Was he meant to feed her or let her starve and die? He sat back up on the bed rubbing his temples. He couldn't think of a solution right now so had to deal with the situation as best he could. After all, she was at one stage his student; she was someone's daughter, someone's best friend. He couldn't just let her starve to death that would be a waste of a life.

A/N: I've had a few requests to keep going with the story…I honestly forgot all about the plot line I had for this so have to improvise and create something as I go. It's also been years since I have written anything so will take me a while to get into the swing of it again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The glow of the early morning sunrise tried to break the barrier of the velvet drapes bathing the room in a faint orange glow.

Groggily she sat up as she remembered where she was. Her stomach protested with hunger once again, her mouth as dry as a desert, he brown curls slightly starting to mat from not being brushed for a while, her bladder screaming to be emptied. She stretched gently and heard her spine pop back into place with a small click.

She glanced around the room looking for any sign of a bathroom but there was nothing. She also needed a shower desperately. Leaping from the bed she stormed over to the door and began to pound on it like a tribal drum. One fist after the other rhythmically beat the door to get the attention of her captor.

She stopped after a minute or two, taking a step back just in time to see the door fly open and smash into the wall behind it.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Every word punctuated with ferocity as Severus stormed into the room with a flurry of robes and hatred.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, pulling herself up to her full height and only coming up to his shoulders.

"If you must know, I need the bathroom. And I need a shower… AND I need new clothes and I need breakfast."

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Here Severus, you have served me well, he said. Take this gift he said. I think he meant here Severus please take this burden off of me." He muttered under his breath.

"Bathroom is down the hallway, second door on the left," He snapped as he watched her walk away.

"Gilly," He snapped, frustrated. The small house elf from the night before appeared. "Yes, Master?" Gilly twisted his foot nervously looking at the ground.

"Fetch our guest some fresh clothes…and once she is finished in the shower, bring her to me in the sitting room.

The elf bowed low and vanished.

SSSSSSSSSSSS 

The bathroom was old, like the rest of the house. It had an off-white tiled floor full of cracks; black tiles lined the room from floor to roof. An old claw-footed bathtub was pushed against the wall, a shower curtain rail wrapped around it with an old black shower curtain attached to it.

The old white basin had a small mirror placed above it. Hermione reached up and touched it; realizing there was a small cabinet behind it. She gently opened the door. Small vials of potions sat neatly on the two small shelves. She began to rummage through them. They were mostly just healing potions, a few dreamless sleep, and some pepper up potions.

"Miss?" Gilly appeared with a snap in the bathroom, sending Hermione jumping backward and landing in the empty bathtub behind her. Her head made a sickening crack against the porcelain. She felt a wet hotness begin to slowly trickle down the back of her head and down to her neck. Her vision was blurry and her head pounding hard made the bile rise in her throat.

"Miss. Miss wait there. Gilly will get help. She tried to pull herself by grasping the edge of the tub but she slipped back down with a thud. She had no strength left; her head spun round and round like a spinning top. She heard footsteps coming just as she blacked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus sat next to Hermione's bed watching over her, making sure she didn't stop breathing while she had a severe concussion.

She winced and groggily opened her eyes a crack. Her head felt like she had been chewed up and spat out by a dragon. Trying to move her head a sharp pain shot through her skull, in response she let out a pained scream.

"Drink this, child." Severus stood up from his seat and pressed a vial to her lips. She gagged at the taste of the liquid as it worked its way down her throat. Her body began to tingle and feel light. The pain in her skull almost vanished into just a dull nagging pain.

"I'm not a child," She whimpered in protest.

"Yes, you are," He bit back vehemently.

"I'm eighteen!" she protested.

"You think you are an adult. You all thought you were adults and this is why we are all in this fucked up situation now." He bit.

"We knew what we were doing! Dumbledore left hints, clues. The same man you fucking killed," she spoke through gritted teeth.

He rubbed his temples as he looked at the ground for a minute. "Oh, you daft child. If only you knew. If only you fucking knew everything I have been through. Everything I have given up to protect Harry Fucking Potter and his two best friends. All the things you would have failed if I weren't running after you lot playing nanny.

Everything I did was for that man. Every last little thing. And still, you lot fucking fail. You are handed everything you need to win on a silver platter hand delivered and you. still. fail."

He barked at her. She cocked her head to the side processing what he was saying.

"All you had to do were destroy the Horcruxes and Harry had to kill him. You failed. You all failed. I was looking after you all. If it weren't for me you would have all been dead a long time ago."

"Stop lying! You killed him. You are a murder. " She screamed so loud her voice shook and her throat hurt.

"You know nothing. You have no idea how hard it was. How I had to take the life of my own friend because he asked me to!" He Exclaimed and instantly regretted what came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" She sat up on the bed glaring at him.

"None of your business." He snapped. "You need to rest, "he said softly, his tone changed in a second.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Am I not your "prize" to do what you want? To torture and to rape and deprive the basic human rights? You know basic Death Eater activities." She scoffed.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I am not like other Death Eaters. Also, I have no desire to rape and torture a child or anyone for that matter. And as annoying as you are, you were a student of mine and I feel I have a duty of care towards you somehow. Now, you can either settle the hell down and deal with living here with me while the Dark Lord reigns supreme, or I can take you back to Malfoy Manner and give you to Grey Back as a play toy. I know this is a fucked up situation but I can't just open the door and let you out. You have no wand, they will hunt you down and kill you the second you set foot outside the door. You just have to make the best of this situation." He dropped on the bed next to her. Tears welled up in her eyes, she didn't know why. It wasn't like she just expected him to let her wander out the door and down the road.

He didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be here. He should be living a quiet life now. Instead, his life was far from peaceful.

"I hate this. I fucking hate this. I don't even know if my friends are alive," she sobbed heavily

He looked at the young girl crying and for one brief moment, he felt some compassion towards someone. "I shouldn't tell you this, but your friends are fine, Miss Granger. Well, they are alive. They are both with Bellatrix. I wish I could say they were fine but I know her all too well. I know how mentally unstable she is but she won't kill them. She can't."

She looked at him hoping that he would shed some more light on the situation but instead, he stood up and walked across the room to the door. Stepping out of the room he held the door handle and started to pull the door closed but stopped for a moment. "Rest, Miss Granger. And when you are feeling better, the door will be open. I will send Gilly in to check on you every so often." He pulled the door closed behind him.

There was so much he wanted to tell her. So much he couldn't right now. He was supposed to train her up to become a pawn to the Dark Lord. Her and Harry and Ron were going to be pawns in his plan of brilliance. To conquer and destroy. First England then the rest of world.

The Dark Lord was going to overthrow the entire wizard population, create himself an unstoppable army of followers and then wipe out the entire Muggle population. And there was nothing the Golden Trio or Severus could do about it right now.

 ** _A/N: Ok, next chapter is done. Thank you for all the reviews. I now have a pretty good idea of where this story is going now so I feel so much better writing it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Hermione awoke after her affliction. Her head no longer suffered from the worse pain she had ever come across in her natural life, but her stomach was aching for food. She had walked over to the door of the bedroom and placed her hand on the handle, to her surprise she couldn't feel the all too familiar buzzing of the wards on the door. True to his word, the door was unlocked. Pulling the door open slowly she poked her head out and looked left and right looking up and down the hall. The house was in almost complete darkness except for one room that had a faint glow coming from it.

Slowly she walked down the hall and tentatively peered into the room. Snape was sitting on a couch facing the fireplace. He wasn't moving, he wasn't doing much of anything. He was just staring into the fire his thoughts millions of miles away. His long black hair hung down around his face like a curtain shielding him.

Gently she knocked on the door; he straightened himself up and gestured for her to enter the room.

"Please, Miss Granger, have a seat." He gently tapped an empty space next to himself. She complied although not comfortable with the situation she sat as far towards the arm of the couch as she could, increasing the space between them.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long chain with something on the end. Hermione instantly knew it was her time turner. He held the long chain up and watched the time turner glimmer in the bright orange incandescence of the fire

"Time is a funny thing, isn't it, Miss Granger? One minute you have all the time in the world and then in the blink of an eye, that time is gone." He grabbed the bottom of the time turner and snatched it into his other hand for added dramatic effect.

"Where did you get that?" Her mouth became dry. How did he have her time turner? Why did he have it?

"The question I must ask is why did YOU have the time turner, Miss Granger? I and many others were under the assumption every Time Turner had been destroyed, but here you are in possession of one." He put it back in his pocket and waited for her reply.

"Dumbledore gave it to me. I was running between so many classes I couldn't keep up so he allowed me to have it so I could go back and forwards between classes to keep up with them all." She said with a shrug.

There was silence again; the tension between them could have been cut with a blunt knife. Neither knowing what to say or do.

"Do you have my wand?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't. The Dark Lord has that, he has informed me you will get it back once you can be trusted."

"So never." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, I don't want to be in this situation any more than you do… Now, if you want any type of normal life, you will have to bow down to the Dark Lord. You will have to obey and accept the fact we will no longer be free. He wants you Miss Granger and he wants Potter and Weasley. He wants to use you on his journey to greatness. His plan is to bring the world to its knee's and change everything as we know it. He wants to eradicate Muggles and overthrow the entire Wizarding population but he needs you and your friends to do it. He thinks that the three of you are almost unstoppable together. He wants to program you to do his bidding and his killing."

Hermione watched him the fires golden glow bathed him in the light, shadows dancing on the walls as she tried to understand in her head what he was saying. "So, I have to become a killing machine?"

"Basically."

"But I don't want to."

"I know. But right now, right at this moment in time we just have to roll with what is thrown our way. Now. Do you know anything about Occlumency?"

"I know what it is but I can't say I have ever had the need to practice it."

"I feel you may… Benefit tuition in the subject. You just never know what it may come in handy."

She felt he wanted to elaborate more on the subject. Why was he so worried about her know Occlumency or not? Why did it bother him in the slightest if anyone could read her mind?

"I'm willing to learn," She whispered.

"I was hoping you would say that. We will start tomorrow."

She just nodded in response as she watched the fire dancing haphazardly around the logs, licking them and skimming across the surface.

"Do you think my friends are ok? Do you think they will be ok? I mean I know you said they are with her and they are as ok as they can be but do you think in the long run they will be ok? A large lump formed in her throat. She didn't want to think about them, she didn't want to upset herself but she had to know.

A haughty sigh passed his lips, his expression softened. "They will survive. But I can't grantee they will come out of this the same people you knew. I can't guarantee anything will be like it was before all of this. She is evil, nay, she is batshit crazy. Actually, the Dark Lord is tame in comparison to her. She gets her kicks out of torturing and maiming." Hermione lightly rubbed her arm that Bellatrix had assaulted not all the long ago. The raised inscription glowed brightly on her skin. She ran a finger over the scar and felt the harsh words that would forever be emblazoned into her skin. 'Mud Blood'.

"She will make them want to live in their nightmares, that would be a better place than with her. Just be prepared if you see them." He finished. He saw her grabbing her arm and his interest piqued. Gently he took her wrist and brought her arm up close to him. He saw the words on her arm and ran a single thumb over it. Goosebumps shot up her arm and across her body, she never expected his hand to be so soft and warm.

"I'm sure I can fix this." He commented as he began to pull his wand from within his robes. Lightning fast Hermione seized her chance. She leaped at him, grasping his wand in her own hand knocking him flying into the arm of the couch. She had him pinned between herself and the couch as she pointed his own wand at his temple. She didn't know what had come over herself as she acted. She was so desperate to be free, she just wanted to save her friends and leave again. She was strong-willed and liked her freedom.

It took him a few moments to process what had happened. "Don't be stupid, girl."

"I will do it. I will kill you," She snarled. Shakily she held the wand and pressed it harder against his temple.

Just as quick as she had acted, he counter acted. Ceasing her around the wrist he pushed her back off of him, this time she was now pinned to the couch, his body pressings hers hard into the springs below. "You are foolish, Miss Granger. To do this to me. I am the only person you have left in this world to protect you and you want to pull that shit with me? You forget I am showing you the civility I don't have to. The same type of Civility I would never have shown to anyone else, but if you wish me to show you total hostility, that could be arranged. I could do anything to you and get away with it. You are forgetting you were given to me."

His lips were so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face, his lips grazing her own, "To do with as I please."

And with that, he pressed his lips hard down onto hers. In response, her eyes widened and she has no idea what to do, disgust and shock coursed through her body. She didn't fight it, but there was something strangely arousing about your snarky, crude Potions Master domineering himself over you and without as much as a second thought for one small fraction of the time, her lips returned the kiss. He released the tight grip he still had on her wrist and cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him.

"Never, ever piss me off again Miss Granger, next time I won't stop there whether you are a willing participant or not." He pressed his lips back down to hers once more.

There was something comforting to Hermione to have him atop of her. She felt protected and sheltered more than she had in a long time. While the kiss meant nothing it felt so right to her. She couldn't place in her mind why she wasn't as repulsed at being kissed by him as she thought she would have. She almost enjoyed it and was a little saddened when he pulled himself off of her and began to leave the room. He stopped and turned back to her, "Oh, and Hermione. You can have this back too." He picked up her red beaded bag sitting on the floor next to him and threw it to her. She watched it sail through the air catching it one-handed.

"Thank you," was all she could muster. She had her possessions back. Her clothes, and her books and everything that was perhaps unnecessary that she packed into it. She almost shed a tear. At least she still had something.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus growled low in his throat as he slammed his bedroom door. The walls shook in response. Why was he so fucking stupid? Why did he have to go and kiss the girl? She was a child for fuck sake. And the sad thing about it he liked it. He had to force himself off of her and to leave the room or he wouldn't have been able to control himself. It had been so long since he had sunk his cock into a hot, wet pussy that he could have easily fucked Hermione Granger right there on the couch.

Morally he knew it was wrong. She was a young girl with her whole life ahead of her but technically he could fuck her with no repercussions at all on his behalf. He would have to weigh up his options and come to a conclusion on the pros and cons of nailing Hermione Granger.

A/N: Thanks for all of the Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites 3 I appreciate it. I also have started another story with our favorite pairing called "Sweet Serendipity." If you get a chance, check it out .


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sat on her bed staring out of the window, the dimly lit street below quiet; her fingers gently traced her lips as she thought about the kiss. Why did he do that? Why did she like it so much? He was not only her captor but also much older, a former mentor and teacher, this didn't make sense to her and she hated it. She hated not knowing and she hated not being in control. She hated when she couldn't rationalize her feelings or what was going on in her life.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow stalking away down the dimly lit road. Her head snapped around to watch, she was sure it was him. There was no mistake it was him. The way he walked, the way the robes billowed in the darkness, there was no other person on the earth that could replicate his trademark robe billow. She had been subject to it for far too long to mistake it for anyone else.

Dread washed over her, if he was gone, who was going to protect her? Closing the curtain she lay in the bed tossing and turning.

She had no wand and no one in the house to protect her. What if Fenrir decided after all that he wanted her and came back, stalking the house until Severus left and plucked the opportune moment to take her? What if Lucius Malfoy wanted to slaughter her? God knows the man harboured a deep-seated hate for her and couple that with being a blood purist and wanting to rid the world of people such as herself, she was sure he would be after her rather than have Severus train her up and do the Dark Lord's bidding. Lucius would not stand alongside such a little bitch with the dirtiest blood you can inject into Wizarding society.

She tossed and she turned in the bed. Huffing loudly she got out and sat on the floor with her back against the hard metal edge of the bed. If she was going to be stuck in this shit hole as a prisoner she may as well put some effort into formulating a plan to get her out because it was clear, no one was coming and the way it was looking, she was going to end up becoming The Dark Lords killing machine.

She had always wanted to teach herself the art of wandless magic, she was a witch, the magic was within her, she didn't need to be tied to a piece of wood that channelled her magical powers.

Spying a piece of crumbled paper a few feet away she stared at it intently.

"Accio Paper."

The paper did nothing.

She rolled her eyes and growled in frustration, she wasn't giving up that quickly.

"Accio Paper." The paper rolled once, she was unsure if it was her who had done it or if there was a draft in the room that rolled it closer to her.

She closed her eyes for a moment searching within herself for any power she could muster up. She knew she could do it; it was just a matter of working it out.

Taking a deep breath she stared intently at the paper, sitting up straight, shoulders back, eyes not wavering from the piece of paper.

"Accio Paper." Almost instantly the paper rose in the air and slowly zoomed over to her plopping into her lap.

She almost jumped up and ran around the room in victory. She knew it was only a small win, but it was a win nonetheless. Sure she wouldn't be powerful enough to waltz out of here and fight The Dark Lord on her own, but she knew if she practised and prepared that one-day she would be powerful enough to plot her escape.

-S-S-S-S-

"Severus," The Dark Lord began as they slowly ambled along the manicured gardens of Malfoy Manor. The moon sat high in the sky, casting harsh outlines of their shadows on the lawn below. Each step silent in the lush emerald green grass below their feet

"Master." Severus Acknowledge.

"I grow weak, Severus. I need your assistance."

"Anything," He said without hesitation.

"That night at the Shrieking Shack when you and I were alone, do you remember, Severus?" The Dark Lord stopped walking and turned to face Severus.

His glittery red eyes met obsidian ones, desperation flicked quickly in the Lords' eyes as he looked to his most faithful and loyal servant throughout all of these years.

He appreciated Severus, not only for the potions he brewed him every month that kept him energized but he admired him for all of the years of kinship and comradery. He felt Severus as a son he never had, the son that should anything happen to him would have no qualms in grabbing the reins and taking over with a moments notice to continue the reign for his cause he had spent so many tireless hours devoting his life to.

Severus also thought fondly of the man. All through these years, he had been there for him, he had made him feel like he belonged and he had made friends. Not the type of friends you may take home to your parents to meet, they were wretched people, terrible people, murderers and thieves, darkest of the dark wizards, but at the end of the day despite all their flaws, they were his friends.

The Dark Lord and his followers may have a terrible reputation for treachery and murder, they may pillage and plunder but they all had a sense of kinship. They celebrated together and they mourned together. They loved and they hated. They went through exhilarating highs and heart-stopping lows. At the end of the day, despite the path they chose they were just people like himself. They were his family. Despite him not being a pureblood status they looked past that, past the tainted blood and cast their views to the man he was; Brilliant and smart and fiercely loyal to them and their cause.

Sure, he may be snarky, crude, rude, vindictive, snide and at most times intolerable to be with, but they liked him just the way he was. He could hold his own within their ranks and they all respected him for that. Birds of a feather flocked together.

Severus cocked his head to the side, sure he remembered _that_ night. The night in which the repulsive cunt tried to annihilate him and he had to beg for his life like a squalid mutt begging its master for a meal. He would _never_ forget that night. The man claimed to admire him and loved him like a son, but who killed their own _son_ for nothing more than the lust of power.

"I do, my lord," He said evenly despite the thought of wanting to pin the old fuck to the ground and pulverize him with his bare hands and make him pay for that night.

"My Horcruxes are depleted, Severus. I must do something soon for I fear I am fighting a pointless battle here."

"You have one left, My Lord, Yourself and I am sure we can work with what we have. We will protect you and ensure no harm comes to you."

For the first time in Severus's life, he saw doubt and sadness in the eyes of his master.

"That is what I called you here for tonight, my dear friend. That night in the Shrieking Shack, I managed to tear my soul once more, just once. It has taken its toll on me Severus and I fear this body will give out soon. I set it free to latch onto the closest human around at the time."

"Me?" Severus asked, disgust crossing his face.

"Not you, Severus." He placed a reassuring hand on his comrade's shoulder in an almost settling way.

Snape tipped his head to the side as if questioning him who it was. He didn't know how to feel about this, some other poor sod had now been roped, saddled and bridled into carrying the evil pricks soul around unbeknown to them. They were host to a vile parasite that would be leeching off of them and filling them with the allure of dark magic. The need for dark magic and the need to perform it would be coursing through their veins eventually. That type of magic could turn even goody-two-shoes Granger into a budding supremacist.

"That's the thing, Severus, I don't know. I was in such desperation I set it free to find the closets living host besides you. It could be anyone that was there that night. Literally anyone. I know the host is still alive I can feel them but the soul is so weak and so despondent I can't even locate it. "

A wave of dread washed over Severus. It was all so clear to him now. The night of the great battle when the prophecy said Harry Potter would kill him, the night his master was meant to die. He had torn his soul once more to survive. He was walking a thin line between life and death. The soul in his current body so torn and so beaten that it could just give out at any moment. The soul in the host's body so weak it would likely expire soon without intervention. The one piece of soul he had left was now split in half. The man was so desperate for eternal power and so scared of dying he may have just signed his own death certificate doing so.

It was strange, Severus always thought. Strange that a man so powerful, a man so influential, and the only thing he was scared of was death. Did he try to alter the inevitable and at what cost? No longer did he have the body he was born in, he was impure now for using the darkest of magic to prolong the inevitable. There was a special place for soul destroyers in hell and that was exactly where Voldemort was surely headed.

"So you wish me to track down this soul and restore it to you at any cost?" He raised a brow.

"You are as smart as the day is long, Severus. This is why you are my favourite."

For a second Severus beamed with a sense of pride, if only he could have seen the look on bitch Bellatrix's face it may have made this moment a little sweeter.

"And without it?"

"I die. I do quite regret not giving myself an Heir though. Someone with the Riddle blood to pass on the beacon of my life works. Not to worry I have you, Severus. If I die, I want you to continue my work."

 _Like Fuck_ the little voice screamed within Severus' head. He would be retreating back from the public eye, probably thrown in jail for his wretched ways and he would be free to live his life away from Dunderheads and Imbeciles alike. No more Hermione fucking Granger, no more Hogwarts, no more teaching the crotch nuggets of others. He would finally be at peace.

"I would be honoured My Lord." He lied.

The truth was just about all of his followers were tired. They had enough. No longer did they find the thrill in this lifestyle. They wanted their lives back, they wanted their sanity, and they no longer wanted to be the puppets on the strings of the maleficent puppeteer. They wanted peace to live their lives, they no longer wanted to murder and to pillage and plunder and torture. They just wanted quiet. Well, everyone except Bellatrix that was _she_ was so mentally fucked up in the head that she needed to kill and maim and torture. She got off on riding The Dark Lords cock at every opportunity she could, even offering to carry a child for him time and time again. But he always denied her the pleasure of doing so.

-S-S-S-S-

Hermione sat cross-legged in the sitting room, Severus sitting opposite her on the floor. He had not mentioned the kiss the previous night and it was at that time she assumed, the kiss meant very little to him other than to intimidate her and establish the fact he was the Alpha here and she should not step out of line in such an abhorrent manner again.

After all, he didn't have to show her such hospitality. He could easier just lock her in the bedroom throwing her some scraps every few days, or even better, re-gift her to Greyback to fuck and eat. Two of Greyback's favourite pastime's, often doing them simultaneously with the same poor entity that was thrown his way or was unlucky enough to cross his path.

"Now, Miss Granger," he began as he studied her. She was biting her bottom lip in deep thought or worry. "You may feel me gently pressing into your mind. What you need to do is push back, try to push me out of your mind. If you can't push me out you need to put up false memories. You want to stop me seeing your deepest darkest fears and desires and believe me, I will find them." He said with a cock of a brow.

She only nodded in response as her stomach began to do back-flips. What if he saw things she didn't want him to? A kiss with Ron, the time she fucked Harry Potter that she may or may not have liked more than she should have.

Before she even had a chance to gain her thoughts she felt a terrible pain enter her skull. She wanted to vomit; she could actually feel him in there. He was checking her memories. At first, he just saw stupid little things, conversations she had with friends, then he reached the kiss she shared with Ron, she knew if he went any deeper he would see other things she didn't want him to. With all of her might she tried to push him out; it didn't work.

He was presented with the night she fucked Harry Potter. They were alone in the tent chasing Horcruxes. They both needed a release desperately. Loneliness and boredom drove people to partake in things they may not usually. Harry kissed her hard on the lips as he ran two hands under her shirt and over the soft silk of her bra. It was at that moment he pulled out of her memories, sparing her any more humiliation.

"My, my Miss Granger. I didn't Potter had it in him. For all of these years, I assumed he was too mentally incapacitated to realize the pretty young thing he spent his entire time at Hogwarts hanging around was just _begging_ to be fucked by the 'Chosen One.' "

"I can assure you _sir_ I was never begging for it. If I had have wanted it I would not have been on my knee's grovelling, it would have come willingly," She snapped.

"Just like Potter came willingly, I see." The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk as he saw how frustrated and embarrassed she was. If he was truthful it was slightly turning him on.

She propped herself up on her knee's and leant in closer to him, evil flashed across her eyes for a moment. "If you ever speak a word of this to anyone I will fucking slaughter you," Her voice a deep, low growl.

"I'd like to see you try," He countered, getting onto his knee's leaning even closer. Their gazes held one another's, chocolate orbs searching obsidian ones. He thought for one brief moment in her anger that a red hue flashed across her eyes but he knew that was impossible.

Why the fuck was she getting so turned on by this. There was something about the Dark Magic he was radiating that made her want to jump onto his cock and ride it all day, milking him of any excess Dark Magic she would muster from him.

"Fuck you," She said so low he was sure he might have just imagined it.

"I know you would _love_ to fuck me, Miss Granger." He leant in closer, their lips now ghosting over one another.

"I can see it in your mind; you want to ride my cock. You want it rough and you want it hard. You want me deep inside of you. You want me to bring out the slut within you. You want me to come deep inside of your hot, wet, velvet walls," He whispered as his lips ghosted over hers.

She took in a shuddery breath and closed her eyes. Her clit ached at the thought of being fucked by him, at the thought of him coming deep within her walls. She wanted to be domineered by him, she wanted it rough and she was ready. Her hot wet pussy ached for him.

His lips captured hers as he pushed her back roughly on the floor they both sat on. "I'm going to treat you like the slut you have always wanted to be treated like, Miss Granger," He growled in her ear, his hot breath on her neck turning her on even more.

A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows and Favourites. You are the best. Keep an eye out for the next chapter soon. Sorry I had to leave it as a cliffhanger. Leaves you wanting more :P


	6. Chapter 6

He straddled the young girl below him, a leg either side of her thighs. He looked at her hungrily as he drank the sight below him. He always knew the girl was beneath him, but never in his lifetime did he think Hermione Granger would literally be beneath him, wanting his touch, wanting his cock; wanting him.

He knew this was wrong on so many levels, he was older, he was a mentor but she was also his to do with as he pleased and she didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight against him, in fact, she was welcoming it. Merlin knew she was old enough and of sound mind to make her own decision so he would just go with the flow and give the little swot what she wanted, what she ached for… His cock.

If he knew she wanted him as bad as he saw in her mind he would have invited her into his classroom years ago and bent the little slut over his desk and fucked her till she was begging him to stop.

His balls ached as his cock hardened just a touch, he hadn't fucked anyone in a while, he needed this, he needed to feel her, he needed to feel the warmth of another body against him to make him feel and make him realize he hadn't lost touch, that he could still feel and he could still do, that he hadn't totally forgotten himself and immersed himself into being the Dark Lords right-hand man. He needed to feel he was still in control of something, and if that something was Hermione Granger, then so be it.

She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him; he thought it was almost seductively. She knew exactly what she wanted and knew how to get it, this wasn't her first rodeo. If she wanted to escape she would try any means possible, even if it meant shagging her Ex Potions Master. Maybe, eventually he would come to trust her and she could make her escape.

His lips crashed down on hers hungrily, needily, he needed this human affection before he lost touch with reality. She met him with the same enthusiasm; she closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. His lips touched hers gently but with an urgency of want and need.

She needed him just as much as he needed her, she felt as if there was something missing from her and only he could fill the void, she needed his power but most of all she felt she needed the darkest magic he held close within his core.

He ran his tongue along her lower lip, she parted her lips in response, their tongues met in a battle of want and need and lust. They twisted and they turned, tangling and intertwining. She moaned against his mouth, her eyes fluttering open to being met with his hard steely gaze. He broke the kiss for a moment as she weaved her hand through his hair. It was soft to the touch as she wrapped it in her fingers and pulled his head back down so her lips could capture his again.

Slowly, inch-by-inch he smoothed his palms under her shirt over her soft, smooth stomach. She moaned softly at his torturously slow touch, his hands warm on her flesh as he brought his hands around to her hips. He broke the kiss, he wanted to see what she looked like under the clothes, to see if her body would be as delicious as the impression it gave through her clothes but at the same time, he wanted to torture her in the ways and means of going glacially slow.

His erection now pressed painfully against his pants. He moved his hands and ceased her around the wrists as he ground his hips, pressing his throbbing cock against her slightly moist jeans she was wearing. She whimpered as he ground and rocked and went through the motions of fucking her all without penetrating her.

She moaned in pleasure and groaned in disappointment. She needed him inside of her now, he clit aching for his touch.

He pinned her wrists beside her body and leant in so his lips were a mere millimetre away from the shell of her ear, his hot breath prickling her sending goose bumps all over her body.

"It's hard, isn't it? When you want something so badly but you just can't get it." She nodded slightly stuck in the moment and unable to really process anything.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" His words softly whispered.

"You," She whispered back so softly it was barely audible.

He released the tight grip on one of her wrists, instead cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Tell me again Miss Granger what do you want?" His voice was low and almost angry.

Her eyes met his, never faltering from his harsh gaze. "You, I want you," she said huskily.

He watched her for a moment wondering why, why did she want him? Why would a young little thing like her want him, or specifically his cock? None of this made sense to him and honestly, none of this felt right. Morally it was wrong but his moral compass wasn't exactly calibrated right anyway, that was if he even had one.

Young girls should be shying away from his touch and shunning him, but she was both willing and ready for him.

"And why Miss Granger, do you want me?" His lips twisted into an almost cruel sneer, taken aback that she was still holding his gaze with her own and wasn't scared, or at least she didn't show it.

Deep down he knew that he was being quite reserved with her, when he was mad, he was scary. The fact he was showing such civility towards her even in such an intimate moment such as this was irksome to him, he didn't know why he treated the little Mudblood know-it-all with such respect when she had done nothing but try to grate on his nerves at every chance all through the years they knew one another, she would bend the rules and try to push all the boundaries. For fuck sake, the little bitch tried to set him alight at one stage.

"I… I-" She began, falling over her own words, the truth was she really didn't know why she wanted the man. She tried to wrack her brain to give him a plausible answer besides the one that was on the tip of her tongue. Boredom? Just wanting to see what he was like? Stupid crush?

"I am drawn to your dark magic. I- I'm not sure what but I have this deep-seated desire to latch onto anything dark and sinister and use as much of the dark magic I can take."

He loosened the grip on her chin slightly mulling over her words. "Have you always felt this way?" His brows rose in question.

She shook her head. "Only recently, the past few weeks. I feel like its consuming me bit by bit, piece by piece, very slowly but it's there."

This worried him slightly but he would never let on to her, not now anyway. Why would she be feeling this? What purpose would Hermione Granger have for dark magic? Instead of pondering on the thought for too long he turned his attention back to the girl.

He grabbed her chin harder again so she couldn't move and pressed his lips forcefully to them once again.  
"I can corrupt you, Miss Granger. I can teach you all of the dark arts and magic your heart desires, you can become one of us," he murmured against her lips.

She shuddered at his words. For some reason she wanted to be corrupted, she wanted to be malevolent and she wanted to do it with him. Perhaps it was because right now he was the only person she had in the world, the only person to show her affection and to keep her safe. She wanted him to make her ignoble.

The situation she was in was iniquitous but there was nothing she could do right now. Perhaps in the interim, she could do nefarious things with him and who knew, maybe she would like it. Maybe she could become the killing machine that the Dark Lord wanted her to be.

This was easier than he thought. Sure he was supposed to corrupt her for the good of the plight in which he had dedicated almost all of his natural life too but deep down he thought she would be a challenge but here she was willing to take on the task.

"Yes," She said simply against his lips. Something stirred inside of him, the excitement that she wanted him, the thrill of teaching her and moulding her into the perfect Death Eater. Right now, he just needed to fuck her.

He stood up and pulled himself up to full height, scooping her off the floor into his arms he carried her down the hall and to his bedroom, placing her roughly on the bed he pulled her shirt off, she had no bra on. Her pert breasts were milky white and looked delectable. Her soft pink nipples were in tight peaks at her arousal.

Grabbing the waistband of her jeans he tore them and her knickers off so quickly and sharply without undoing them she was sure she was going to have bruises on her hips the next day.

She was naked under his gaze, harsh, judgmental and full of want. He didn't care if this was right, he didn't care if it was wrong, and he just wanted this.

He licked his lips at the sight of the girl in front of him, although there was nothing girlish about her. Her hips were wide, her skin was pale and milky, and her breasts were full and pert. She was almost perfection but even he knew nothing was perfect.

Meticulously he undid every button of his waistcoat, tossing it haphazardly in the corner, making quick work of the buttons on his plain white dress shirt that too was discarded without a second thought.

She watched him intently with curiosity; her heart beating fast in her chest and her mouth was dry. Why was she doing this, he was her professor for Merlin's sake, although she guessed now he really wasn't but the sentiment was there.

His pale white torso was bare for her gaze, she noticed her was incredibly pale; he had a small spattering of black hair running across his chest and now his navel, dipping into the hem of his pants. His Dark Mark glowing bright on his arm. She cocked her head to the side; it was mesmerizing to look at. She felt the need to touch it, to taste it, she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame and before she knew it, her soft fingertips reached out and touch it, running over the mark.

At her touch the mark instantly ached, like it had never done before when anyone had touched it, his whole arm tingled and burnt at her touch. He snatched his arm away as if it had been burnt, looking at her cautiously. The only time it ever burns is when the Dark Lord touched it or called for him. This couldn't be good.

He tried to push aside what happened but it kept niggling at him over and over again. He wanted to enjoy this, not think about things right now. But why did his mark do that when she touched it and no one else.

He made quick work of his trousers and soon he was totally naked for her to mentally judge and berate. So it was true what they say about men with big noses she thought to herself, a cheeky smirk crossed her lips.

"No, Miss Granger, I have not used an Engorgio charm either if that's where your next thought was going."

She found it weird that even though they were both naked and about to fuck that he was still so formal in his title with her… It was kind of off-putting she thought to herself.

"Sorry, Hermione. I shall call you Hermione from now on." Her name rolled off his tongue naturally and it felt right to say it.

Her eyes narrowed a touch, "Can you stay the fuck out of my head please."

"No, actually I can't," He said matter of factly as he straddled the girl once again pressing his lips to hers.

Her skin was warm and soft against his own skin as he inhaled her scent, strawberry mixed with vanilla. He moved his kiss from her lips to her jaw and down her neck, she shuddered at his touch. His teeth grazing the soft flesh of her neck as he moved down to her breasts. He cupped one in each hand gently caressing them, taking a pert nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth, and then he gave the same attention to the other one.

She gritted her teeth and bucked her hips, tangling her hand in his hair again while sucking in a shuddering breath. She needed to feel him inside of her, she needed this.

He could sense her urgency and decided to linger for a few minutes longer swapping each nipple in his mouth as she bucked wildly beneath him, running his fingers softly over her milky thighs making her moan.

"For fuck sake, just fuck me, Severus," She bit. No longer could she take the teasing or the torment or the way he moved glacially slow.

It turned him on the way she said his name, the way it fell from her lips, the way she was treating him as an equal in this moment of passion even though he was her captor.

Running a hand down her leg he lifted her left leg up and over his shoulder, finding her soaking wet centre he slid into her hot core easily. Her breath left her lungs in a shudder as he slid in easily. He closed his eyes savouring the feeling of her velvet walls around him before he started thrusting into her.

He looked down at her, her eyes were shut, not from pain and not from fear, she just looked like she seemed to be enjoying this. She smoothed a hand down the front of his chest as he thrust; he tangled a hand in her mass of tight chocolate ringlets.

Hard and harder he thrust his breath rate increasing. Her eyes still closed she bit her bottom lip her breath catching in her throat she could not inhale or exhale, she willed herself to breathe but it wasn't working. She felt a small ball of pleasure in her stomach and it slowly erupted making her body tingle as she moaned and came, her velvet walls grabbing his cock in an almost vice-like grip. That tipped him over the edge as he came deep within her, her pussy milked him for everything he had. She opened her eyes and looked at him as they both came waves and waves of pleasure washing over them both.

He rested atop of her for a while, breathless, neither saying a word. Eventually, he rolled off of her. They both laid in silence, neither knowing what to say, both still in the Euphoria of the moment.

"I should go," she said eventually as she went to stand up and leave. He grabbed her gently around the wrist and pulled her back down.

He wasn't ready for her to go, he wasn't ready to be alone or bring himself back to reality. For now, he was happy to just lay here and feel the warmth of another, feel the warmth of a woman and not go back to the reality of his discontent. Right now he realized maybe he was way in over his head with everything, maybe he couldn't do this anymore, not alone. Maybe he needed her as much as she needed him in more ways than one.

Maybe together, they could get out of this cruel evil game alive.

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. To answer some questions:**_

 __ _ **I will get to Ron and Harry in the next chapter in more depth; Harry is no longer a Horcrux as the Horcrux that was within him was killed.**_

 __ _ **There is only one Horcrux left and the soul within Voldemort, which is incredibly weak. That is the only reason he survived the battle with Harry is that he managed to stretch his soul one last time.**_

 _ **Is Severus evil or is he good? That is a hard one to answer, I feel he is both honestly and he is very hot and cold as shown in this chapter. I feel deep down he wants to bring the light back to power but at the same time he loves the kinship he feels within the ranks of the Death Eaters.**_

 _ **-Aliasmel1**_


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room groggily, what happened earlier came flooding back to her mind and to her surprise; she wasn't as repulsed as she thought she would have been. Reaching out a hand she smoothed it over his side of the bed where they had fallen asleep together to find it empty.

After they had finished, they just lay there feeling the warmth and listening to the soft rhythmic breathing of one another until they both had fallen asleep. It was what she had needed, a warm body to curl up against and remind her she was still human despite all of this, despite the war. Even if technically he was holding her captive, although very begrudgingly she still found solace in his company.

She stretched on the bed, her body clicking softly back into place. She was surprised she hadn't been forced awake and told to leave his bed. But the question was, where was he now? Was she alone again or was he merely a few rooms down? Was he going to treat her any different now he had bedded the girl or was he going to be the same cold and sarcastic bitter person she knew him as or was he going to be even worse?

Deep down she knew this meant nothing to him, and she knew that she meant nothing to him but it was nice to feel wanted for once, to feel needed, to feel good.

Hermione had the feeling that he didn't want to be doing this, he didn't want to be holding her captive and watching over her. She felt he was tired and he was weary and he was over the whole war. Sure, the dark side had won and had now over-thrown the ministry but was it really over?

They may have taken Britain but they still had the world to conquer and there was a long way to go. More blood would be shed and more deaths would be had. Was it all worth it? Was it all worth it just to prove purebloods were the superior race? Was so much senseless bloodshed and death worth any of this? She didn't think so.

She got to her feet and looked around for her clothes, picking them up off the floor she quickly threw them on. She guessed by the dim low light trying to break through the heavy drapes that is was late afternoon bordering on the evening and she had, in fact, slept most of the day away. Smoothing her hands over her shirt she slowly made her way over to his bedroom door, she pulled it open softly and strained to hear if anyone was in the house, it was silent but she assumed if he was around he would be in the sitting room.

The question was could she face him after sleeping with him? Could she go in there, hold her head high and converse with him knowing that she meant nothing to him and their time together wasn't special. When she had slept with other men, they had meant something to her; they had had feeling towards one another. She had never actually slept with someone without feeling some sort of love towards them be it romantically or in a friendly way.

She wasn't sure how to take him honestly; he was like a closed book, locked up tight. One minute he was treating her like an equal and the next like the dirt beneath his feet. The way he talked and acted most time she would have thought that he was disappointed that the Dark Lord had reigned supreme and then other times, she was sure he was revelling in that fact. He was so complicated and she was going to make it her mission to find out where his allegiance truly aligned. Was he good, or was he evil? Was he walking a knife's edge between the two?

She quietly tiptoed down to the sitting room to see if he was in there. Peeking in she saw him sitting there, just staring into space, a half-empty whiskey bottle clutched in his hands, head hanging low looking at the floor as his long hair curtained his face.

"You're awake." His head snapped up to look at her and she jumped a few feet in the air, her heart hammering in her chest. How the fuck did he always know where she was, she hadn't even made a noise.

"How do you do that?" She protested, entering the room.  
"When you get yourself into the fucked up situations I have been in, you learn a few things," he said solemnly, eyeing her off as he pressed the bottle of Ogden's finest to his lips and downed some of the clear amber liquid.

Once he had finished he extended the bottle out to her, offering it to her. "I'm your student and you are offering me alcohol?" She asked, perplexed at his offer.

The corners of his lips twitched and they were brought up into an amused grin. "I fucked you too but you didn't seem to want to knock that back." He shook the bottle offering it once again to the girl. She walked over to him and took it, it would have been rude not to, wouldn't it? And anyway, she was just relieved he wasn't being the sarcastic prick he usually was. Maybe all he needed was a good fucking.

"And you are no longer my student, Miss Granger, so it very well doesn't matter if I fuck you, or I offer you alcohol or anything really."

He watched as she took the bottle and pressed it to her lips. The alcohol slid down her throat with ease for a few seconds before her eyes started burning and she coughed hard. She handed the bottle back to him. The alcohol burnt her throat and her mouth.

"You know, turning to alcoholism won't help your problems. It won't solve or resolve them for you."

"Yes, it will. It numbs me for a while and clouds my inhibitions and makes me forget. It makes me feel a little more human and a little less evil. It's probably one of the finest creations known to man and wizardkind alike." He pressed the bottle to his lips and downed another large portion before handing the bottle back to her.

She shouldn't be doing this, but then again, there wasn't much else here to do so if drinking with Severus Snape was the only thing on the cards then she would partake in such an activity. And who knew, maybe it would help her forget for a little while.

She pressed the bottle to her lips again, the amber liquid burnt its way down to her stomach and she felt her body flush hot from the alcohol. Her head spun a little bit, she wasn't a drinker so it wouldn't take much to knock her on her ass and she knew it.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and have your way with me?" She purred as she smiled sweetly at him sitting on the couch next to him, her own leg brushing his.

"Miss Granger, as you have already proven, you don't need alcohol to loosen you up and get you into my bed, I can do that on my own merit alone without the alcohol."

There was silence for a few minutes as the bottle passed between them. The room felt as if it was spinning slowly, she was glad she had sat down or she may have started to fall down.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Do you have any news on my friends?" she looked at him hopefully but was crestfallen when he shook his head no.

He saw the pained look in her eyes and for some reason, it stabbed at his heart. Why did he feel like this? He felt he needed to make it better. Maybe because out of all of this, she was really so young and really so innocent. The only thing she had done wrong was befriended Potter 'the chosen one'. If anything she was only guilty by association and had lost so much to the cause and none of it was her fault.

"I was going to take you to see them tomorrow morning, I need to visit the Manor for business and I know you just can't bear to be here without my presence."

Her eyes lit up at the proposition, although going to the Manor wasn't exactly high on her to-do-list and dread started creeping in slowly. It was a terrible place where she has been tortured more than once. It was a horrible house, filled with even worse memories.

"You are taking me to that hell hole?" She choked. She did want to see her friends but this really filled her with dread. She shuddered at the thought and her blood ran cold.

"You will be fine. You forget The Dark Lord has a plan for you, Miss Granger. You are a vital piece of his puzzle and no one would lay a hand on you and destroy the plans of our master."

A small bit of relief washed over her and her expression softened, relaxing back against the back of the couch, her body was touching his as they both sat.

Severus was sure she didn't realize the gravity of the situation. Sure she would be seeing her friends, but would they still be the same people she knew them to be?

"There is a chance they won't be the same people you knew, whilst I have treated you with civility and a soft hand, Bellatrix doesn't afford people the same luxuries that I do. I would expect them to be battered and broken and a whisper of the people they once were. Unless they are stronger than I have given them credit for." He squeezed her thigh gently in a moment of compassion.

"You mispronounced sociopathic bitch," She interjected as she pushed herself closer to him.

He raised a brow and looked at her, "Are you right there, Miss Granger? Must you crawl all over me like a house cat, you may as well sit on my bloody lap," he mused but was floored by what she chose to do next.

Without warning and without hesitation, she did exactly that. She crawled into his lap and sat there. She wasn't sure if it was Gryffindor courage coming out or the Dutch courage supplied by the alcohol, nonetheless, it took a sheer amount of that courage and dumb luck.

He sat there awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to do; his body was stiff as he sat frozen on the spot. The little swot had no qualms about diving right into his lap at an opportune moment. She was either very stupid or very courageous.

She nuzzled her head into his chest and inhaled his scent, he smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon. His heart beating rhythmically against her she could feel every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"What are you doing Miss Granger? You are either the embodiment of Gryffindor Courage or the epitome of stupid," He stated.

"And yet, you haven't kicked me off, I am almost going to say you like having me right here in this position," she purred sweetly.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings." He lied.

She let out a snort of derision.

"And when has hurting peoples feelings ever bothered you before? I thought you were put on this earth to hurt people's feelings. She mumbled against his chest closing her eyes.

He took another swig of the whiskey; Merlin knows he would need it to deal with her right now.

"I do not deliberately hurt peoples feelings, Miss Granger. I just have a low tolerance for morons and stupidity," He stated matter of factly as he looked down at the girl nestled quite comfortably on him.

He wouldn't lie, he liked it. He liked feeling needed and wanted; it was nice for a change. It was nice for a change to have somebody who wasn't going to shy away from him and someone who would keep him company.

"Is sitting next to me not acceptable enough?" He prodded.

She lifted her head off of his chest slightly as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "I told you, I am attracted to your Dark Magic. I can feel it, you are full of it, it's coursing through your veins, it's in your blood."

He was worried. How could someone as sweet and as innocent as Hermione Granger be attracted to the dark magic coursing through his veins? He was cold and he was calculated and he had done many a bad thing so the fact he had dark magic within him wasn't surprising but for her to have it, something was off and he needed to know.

"Miss Grang-," He began but was cut off.

"I am in your lap, you haven't kicked me off which indicates to me you like it, you have shared your whiskey with me and you have had sex with me, if you cannot call me Hermione by now, there is something wrong," She mumbled feeling way too comfortable against him, she could almost fall asleep.

"Very well then, _Hermione_. Don't get any ideas that I actually like you. Have you always been attracted to this dark magic you speak of? I won't lie I am concerned. I have never heard of this happening to anyone. You are either born into dark magic, or the dark magic chooses you after you have done many a dark deed. I am talking murders, tortures, and unforgivable curses. Dark magic isn't just something that takes over from nowhere and unless you have been out casting the killing curse or the cruciatus then I can't see how you would be attracted to my dark magic. Dark magic attracts dark magic Hermione, and unless you have dark magic coursing through your own veins then I doubt you are attracted to mine." He gently stroked her mass off curls, inhaling her scent and basking in the warmth she was radiating onto him.

"Well I don't know what it is but I feel your dark magic. I feel like I need the power from your darkness. I feel like the darkness is slowly taking over but I am fighting it, Severus, I really am. I have only felt like this for a few weeks. Not long after the war. I feel like it is slowly consuming me and turning me into someone I am not and don't want to be. I mean, I am sitting here in your bloody lap for Merlin's sake. Never in a million years, I would have done this but I feel I need to do this. Something deep inside seems satisfied when I am closest to you," she whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

He shifted under her weight, searching in his pocket for his wand. Grasping the wooden shaft with his long slender fingers the thought crossed his mind not to pull it out given the events of what happened last time he brought out the wand around her. Going against the voices in his head screaming at him not to do it he pulled it out. She eyed it, he eyed her, and he waited as time slipped by at a glacial speed.

She did nothing.

Silence.

Maybe she could be trusted.

"Just to prove to you that you don't have any dark magic within you, I will test your magical core and you will see you are still as pure and innocent as you always have been. This won't hurt and I am only taking a small portion of your magic."

The wand hovered above her for a few moments before a bright purple ball erupted from within her. It hovered above her casting a bright shimmering glow across the room. The magic was strong within this one.

"See, your magic is as pure as vir-" he stopped talking as the bright purple orb began to slowly turn the blackest of black colour. The beautiful purple shade was now totally replaced and a large black ball now hovered above them.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of what to say.  
"Well, it would see your assumption was right, Hermione." His voice was low as he vanished the black orb filled with dark magic.

"This isn't good. This is terrible. This is incomprehensible. The last time I saw a magical core that dark and that evil was The Dark Lord." His eyes widened as realization overcame him. What if she was the last Horcrux? What if his last piece of the soul had latched onto her and buried itself deep with her body, feeding off of her and getting stronger each day.

"Were you ever in the Shrieking Shack the night of the war Hermione? This is very important and I need to know."

She looked up at him, blinking rapidly, her heart hammering in her rib cage.  
"Yes…," She said simply as confusion crossed her features.  
The solemn look on his face was enough to tell her this wasn't good.

 **A/N: Oh my god, Guys. Thank you for all of the reviews and faves! I love you all and I do read EVERY review. I was going to go to see Harry and Ron in this chapter but it ended up nearly 3000 words alone so the next chapter she will go and see them.**

 **-Aliasmel1**


	8. Chapter 8

Severus paced backward and forwards, his head held in his hands. It all made so much sense to him. Hermione Fucking Granger was a fucking Horcrux and now it was up to him to work out what to do. But then, everything was always left up to him and his brilliant mind even if he wanted none of it. It was ok, Severus fucking Snape would come and save the day again. He thought to himself.

"Do you understand the gravity of this situation you daft girl?" He growled angrily, stopping and looking at her on the couch.

"Well, yeah I guess, I mean… I went through all of this with Harry and you said that it's only weak. So it won't affect me like it did with him." She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Merlin's fucking hairy ball bag, you are a fucking Horcrux and you are taking the news as if I just told you the bleeding weather. You. Are. A. Horcrux," His voice dripping with venom.

Why her? Why him? Why did anything that could happen, did happen to him. Was he destined for a life of depravity? because it always seemed to follow him wherever he went.

He should just shoot the killing curse at the little swot now and end this, end all of it. At least then he would no longer be cinched with the burden of the little bitch and he could go back to living in solitude, just the way he liked it. No tight wet hole to fuck was worth putting up with this shit.

"Well then, you better run off and tell your mighty lord that you have such an infatuation with that you have found his Horcrux and he can take it back. Won't you look like the model Death Eater," She spat as she watched him pace once again rubbing his temples as he went.

"You think this is a joke, Miss Granger," he bit out angrily, growling low in his throat. First, he gets stuck with the little slut and then he goes and does something as stupid as fucks her and now this. He knew Hermione Granger would be the death of him from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"And you are acting like this is my fault when the only thing I have done wrong in this situation I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I am getting the blame for it."

"You are making a mockery of a very serious situation. I don't even think that the soul can be removed from you without you being killed. This isn't like Potters situation where the soul within him was killed; this soul is weak and latching hard onto your own. That is what is making you climb into my lap and fucking try to suck the dark magic from. Soon, you will be so dependent on dark magic that you won't be able to leave my side. Once this dark magic takes over you more, you will be reliant on me to stay close, without me and my dark magic you will be in agony as it tears your soul. It will drive you mad. And it will drive me mad having you hanging off of me every second of every day. "

"So do it then. Aim that wand right between my eyes and kill me. Put me out of the misery of being saddled with you for the rest of my fucking life. If someone had have mentioned to me that I would be stuck in this hovel with such a miserable git and I would become reliant on him for my own sanity I would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower years ago."

"I am not killing you, as much pleasure as I would receive from doing it, I am under strict orders to keep you unharmed no matter the situation." He folded his arms tightly over his chest.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the whole taking over the world thing I am needed for and will never bow down too," She snapped at him.

"Talking about this perversion is going to fix nothing. Just go to bed and we will work something out eventually."

"Your bed, or my bed?" She asked coldly.

"Your bed, Miss Granger."

She sashayed up towards him, leaning up she whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Her hot breath made the hair on his arms prickle in response. Her breath laced with alcohol. He could just bend the little slut over and fuck her all night, which he had planned to, had he not have the revelation he did.

He rubbed his eyes wearily not in the mood for her shit. "Go to bed, Miss Granger. Your bed."

She harrumphed and stalked from the room.

-o-o-o-

Hermione swallowed hard as Severus wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders in preparation for apparition. She hated side along apparition as it was, let alone going to Malfoy Manner, which came out as number one in the list of places she hated to visit.

Burying her head into his chest, she breathed in his scent, it was almost comforting to her. She felt the all too familiar pull of apparition and she landed steadily on her feet with thanks to him.

She blinked rapidly; a large ornate gate and a long pathway could be seen. She knew this had to be the front of Malfoy Manor. Obviously, apparition within the walls was no longer possible. She relished in his embrace a little longer than she should have before untangling her arms from his body.

"Isn't this sweet," A voice with an all too familiar growl to it filled her ears and he stomach dropped like a lead weight.

"Pretty isn't she?" Greyback grabbed Hermione's chin and forced her to look at him. She whimpered scaredly as he licked her face. "You taste so sweet but you positively reek of Snape and sex. You're a wanton little hussy, aren't you," he growled in amusement. His heightened wolf sense picking up the scent on her.

Hermione blanched under his touch and felt bile rise as the disgusting subhuman touched her. She hadn't even made it through the gate yet and already she wanted to leave.

"Been fucking the little hussy silly, hey Snape?" The werewolf asked.

"What I have and haven't been doing is none of your business, your putrid mutt, now remove your putrid paws from her." He pulled his wand from deep within his robes, holding it up and at the man.

Greyback cackled manically, "Have feelings for the little slag do you, Snape?" He eyed the man sardonically, his yellow eyes filled with disgust.

"You can pass your own judgments but I am just here under the orders of our Lord and if you as much as harm a hair on her head, he will slaughter you in a bloodbath. She is key to what he needs so I daresay if you hurt her, you sign your own death warrant."

Greyback looked at Hermione for a moment, shoving her backward hard. She stumbled a few steps and righted herself.

Snape rounded on him with his wand, digging it under his chin so the skin dimpled below it. "I just finished tell you, if you harmed her, you would pay."

Greyback let out a cross between and laugh and a howl. He had been a werewolf for some long the characteristics were showing more and more in his human form. "Do it, you don't have the balls, Snape. You do have feelings for the little slurry or you wouldn't be defending her honor."

He snorted. "I am merely protecting our lord's assets." He dropped his wand, turned on his heel and began to walk up the long path to the Manor, Hermione hot on his heels.

"Dirty, wretched mutt," Severus seethed as he moved quickly along, Hermione having to take two steps to his one.

"Thank you… For what you did back there."

A snort of derision could be heard as he snapped at her, "Like I said to him, you are merely an asset I must protect, don't think anything else of it you silly girl."

Hermione was crestfallen. She was a silly girl, silly to think that perhaps he saw her as more than a burden and a commodity. She thought maybe he saw her as an equal and had some sort of feelings towards her. She obviously mistook gallantry as something more.

The rest of the walk was in silence, she dropped back a foot or two behind him and he was grateful for a bit of space between them. There was only so much he could take of the little chit before she becomes unbearable.

The Manor loomed closer and the dread began to fill her with every step. What was she doing coming here willingly? What if Snape couldn't protect her while she was here? What if she was walking into her impending death?

She shoved the uneasy feeling deep down and sucked in a breath. She was here to see her friends, or at least, she hoped they were still her friends.

They reached the door; he pushed it open with such force it almost came off of its hinges, hitting the wall behind it. She continued to follow him in silence, deep into the belly of the mansion. all of a sudden she knew where she was going.

"You're not leaving me down there are you? In the dungeons," her tone full of desperation.

He rounded on her, stopping her. "And you don't think I would have done that by now to rid me of you?" He snapped at her.

Her gaze dropped. He was being a right awful cunt to her if she did say so herself and he must have realized this himself because the expression on his face dropped and he felt a small pang of guilt.

"Look, I'm sorry. If I didn't already have enough of an unfortunate life I get burdened with you which as terrible as it was I find you just bearable… until I realized your… little problem," his voice a low whisper. Despite being the Dark Lords right-hand man, there were some things that he didn't need to know… Not right now anyway.

"So you are saying you like my company?" She smiled sweetly.

"Don't push your luck, you wretched child. And don't tell them about you know what… They don't have the skills or the know how to keep something like that to themselves. " Turning once again on his heel they finished the journey in relative silence. Unlocking the wards to the door he pushed it open and allowed her in.

"I'll be back in an hour to get you… Regrettably."

The door closed softly behind her and she took a few steps into the dark.

"Harry, Ron?" She questioned tentatively. She could hear movement from within a dark corner footsteps growing closer to her squinting to see who it was.

Hermione shrieked with excitement when she laid eyes on her two friends. The two boys looked at her with trepidation, they certainly looked normal, she thought.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, clearly unsure as he strode over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"Bloody, hell, they told us you were dead! Where have you been?"

"With Snape," She said softly.

Ron's smiled deflated as quickly as a balloon touching a pin. "Has he hurt you? Are you ok?" He began looking over the girl's body for any sign of damage.

"I'm fine. He isn't as bad as people say he is, actually. Well, he has been more than accommodating towards me anyway… Give the circumstance he has treated better than I could have expected."

"What do you mean accommodating?" Harry snapped at her.  
"Yeah. You can't even use Snape and accommodating in the same sentence. He's brainwashed you, hasn't he?" Ron Interjected.

"No," She hissed, offended.

"For someone who is meant to hate the greasy git as much as we do, you seem to be speaking very highly of him, Hermione," Harry added darkly.

"Well he can't be too bad," She bit folding her arms tightly across her chest. "He brought me here to see you two because I asked," She retorted.

"Can't be that bad? The man is a fucking Death Eater. He is a murderer and you are defending him like you fucking fancy him," said Ron.

"You are out there running around freely while we are stuck down here, trapped like animals. Being tortured by that fucking mental bitch on the receiving end of cruciatus curses, beatings and hexes so we sway to her. She wants us to join the ranks of the Death Eaters you know, I bet Saint Snape didn't tell you that, did he?" Harry said bitterly.

"Well actually, he did. I know exactly what is going on. Don't blame me because I ended up in a better place than you. I think you are just pissed off because Snape has taken a liking to me and he never liked either of you." She stepped closer to Harry, shoving her finger hard into his chest.

Holy shit, she thought. Why the hell was she defending him? Defending the man that had hated her all through the schooling years, defending the horrible Death Eater who has previously made their lives a misery.

"Jesus Christ Hermione. The way you are defending him, anyone would think you are fucking him," Harry Pushed back.

She was glad they were in the dark as heat crept into her cheeks. "I can assure you, I am not sleeping with him, nor am I defending him," Her voice dropping a few octaves as she stepped back away from Harry.

"If you say so," Harry's voice was stoic. He didn't believe her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her hands on her hips and lips pursed.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything," Harry snapped hard.

"Well, while you two have been in here, I have been teaching myself wandless magic to try and get us out of here."

"You say it like we have just been down here lazing around," Ron stated.

"For Merlin's sake. You two are doing my head in." She now realized why Snape had such a short fuse. Were the two of them really this thick?

"I wish Severus never brought me here."

"Severus?" Harry cocked a brown. "On first name terms now are we? Having a jolly good time roaming around with him not even giving us a second thought."

"You daft boy. I just said I was teaching myself wandless magic to get us out of here. To help US." She stomped her foot, punctuating her displeasure.

"Yeah, sure," Harry Dryly replied.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione. He is going stark raving mad down here and he just feels upset that you get to leave these four dingy walls and sleep in a proper bed. He doesn't mean what he says."

"Speak for yourself," Harry whispered darkly.

The door to the dungeon rattled open. "Come along, Miss Granger," Severus drawled. Hermione turned to him, tears welling in her eyes, she took three tentative steps towards him and turned back to her two best friends… Although she wasn't sure if they should have that title anymore…

"I can't believe you have both turned on me so swiftly. I hope you come to your senses in due time." She turned back and left the dungeon to hear Harry say a resounding "Fuck off." Just as the door closed.

"I did warn you," He said softly as they ascended the stairs. His hand gravitated towards the small of her back, both navigating and comforting her as they traced the path they had walked to get here.

Tears fell hot and heavy down her cheeks, sobs ripping through her core and shaking her body. She couldn't argue, he did warn her.

He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as the walked. Once again, he was going to be left to pick up the pieces as he always did in every situation that was presented to him.

 **A/N: Thank you so much, everyone. I feel so humbled so many have read and reviewed. I hope I am doing this justice…I had a bit of writer's block, I have so many fictions going on at the moment I get totally engrossed in one and neglect all the others.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You are not ill," He protested looking at the girl who lay sprawled on her stomach over her bed. She hadn't left the bed except to visit the bathroom for three days since she came back from Malfoy Manor. He could tell she was sad and upset by the way her friends had treated her. The fact that her friends were nothing like she remembered them would have cut her to the core.

"I am too," She protested back, turning her head to look at him. Her face was red and her eyes were severely bloodshot. Her hair was a tangled matted mess on her head that reminded him somewhat of a birds nest.

"You are just heartbroken, Miss Granger." He closed the gap between them and sat gently on the edge of her bed.

She snorted, "I am not heartbroken, Severus. I've just been sick since we visited Ron and Harry, they must have given me a bug. "

"They did not give you a bug, now you are being melodramatic. Unless you are upset that I was right and you were wrong for once in your life?"

"I am not heartbroken and I am not upset that you were right. "

"So you have been lying here for three days in the bed crying your eyes out because you are ill?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you think I came down in the last shower, Miss Granger? I think you are upset because your friends are no longer your friends and you have realized you are cold and alone in this world now."

She shrugged.

"I think it would be wise for more occlumency lessons, Miss Granger. I am supposed to almost have you as a devout follower of our Lord and I don't think you would hesitate to tell him to go fuck himself if you came across him."

"And Harry and Ron worship him I suppose?" She sat up crawling across the bed she sat beside him.

"They are easier to manipulate than your great mind. That and when you bring in dark curses to use against people usually they lay down and do as you wish fairly easily."

"And you haven't offered me the same treatment, because…?"

"Honestly, I couldn't be bothered. I know what it is like to break a great mind such as your own. It's tiresome and it's tedious and more often than not it doesn't work. But now I know you are a Horcrux you will be seduced by the dark arts soon enough, Miss Granger. It will lure you in and you will join the ranks on your own free well and I didn't have to lift a finger to achieve anything."

"You say that, but I don't think that will happen."

"That dark feeling niggling in the pit of your stomach won't lay dormant for much longer, Miss Granger. Soon it is going to erupt and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. You are already attracted to my dark magic, it won't be long before the sweet sensual call of the dark arts has lured you in and swayed you."

-o-o-o-

"My lord," Severus bowed low in the presence of his master. Pulling himself back up to full height he knew very well that he was not happy. And he was not happy with him. Standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, Severus had been called to his lord later that night and he knew what he was in for wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Severus, I grow weaker and impatient. Have you a whisper of the whereabouts of my Horcrux is so desperately seek?"

He shook his head, "No, my lord."

"And the Granger girl, how is she coming along?"

"She is a difficult case, my Lord… Very headstrong and a sound mind. Incredibly intelligent too, she isn't a pushover like Potter and pal," she said solemnly.

"You come here and you give me bad news followed by even more bad news Severus. I grow too weak for these failures. I need that Horcrux and I need the Granger girl on side sooner rather than later."

"I know my lord, I am sorry to have failed you."

"I am weak and your incapability's are tiresome. My choice to rank you above Bellatrix was a stupid motive. She is by far the more loyal. The progress she has made with Potter and the other boy is incomparable to the piss poor effort you have put in with Miss Granger. Perhaps I should let Bella train the young Granger girl too, she seems to get results." He twirled his wand mindlessly in his hand, Severus' eyes glued to it intently.

"My Lord, with all due respect, I am more than capable of bringing her around, and when I do you will be pleased with your choice. She is Powerful and she has a fascination with Dark Magic…I just have to get her to channel it towards to correct outlets."

"Excuse my crude question Severus, but have you been fucking the girl?"

"I…I don't know what that would have anything to do with her training, my Lord."

"Just answer the question Severussss," he hissed, holding on the s longer than usual, giving the impression of a snake hissing.

"Perhaps…"

"Is there a chance she could be carrying your child?"

"I highly doubt that my Lord."

"Perfect." He clapped his hands together.

"If the little bitch doesn't comply soon, I will fuck a child into her and at least put her to some use. If she doesn't want to comply with my wishes I will create another version of her and use an aging potion to bring the child to adulthood in mere hours. I will, in essence, get a powerful blank slate to do with as I please and on the off chance something happens to me, I will have an heir to carry on my life's work seeing as you aren't as loyal nor worthy as I had first thought, Severus."

"My lord you can't-"

"Don't tell me you have feelings for the little Swot, Severus?"

"No, but in your condition, is it wise to… Overexert yourself in such a way? You know she will fight you every step of the way and she will not make it easy for you."

He laughed, "Severus, I may be old and it may have been many a year since I have lain with a woman but it will not be my undoing," he rasped.

"If you say so, my lord."

"You dare question me, Severus."

"No, my lord."

"I think you are, Severus. And I think you need to be punished for all of the failures you have created. I ask my most loyal, the one whom I treat like a son to do two minuscule things for me and he fails. Do you hate me so, Severus? Do you love delivering an old man bad news that puts his plans on hold for world domination? Do you want to kill me with disappointment, Severus?" His words cold, his voice rattily and sickly.

"My lord I-"

"I am tired of your excuses and I am tired of your ineptitude. You are grinding on my last nerves, Severus. Crucio."

Light shot out of his wand and hit Severus squarely in the chest. Severus hit the ground with a loud thud. His body convulsed and contorted as he tried to fight it. He could never fight it no matter how many times he had been on the receiving end. His body, however, had grown used to the effect of the curse, almost like a small immunity to it. The Dark Lord knew this so instead of offering his most devout one offering he continued until he had unleashed the sixth cruciatus curse upon Severus before turning and almost gliding away out of sight without even a second glance back.

Panting he shakily got to his hands and knee's righting himself for a few moments. Hair hung to his sweat-covered brow as he pulled himself to his feet. He was alone and he was glad. The last thing he needed was for anyone to see him being reprimanded, tongues would have started wagging. With all of his might and an insane amount of luck, he managed to apparate to his front door without splinching himself or getting lost along the way.

Stumbling up the front steps he threw the door open so hard it broke the wall behind it.

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she strained to hear what was happening. Was someone in the house? She listened as someone stumbled past her door and to the bathroom, followed by the sound of glass hitting the floor and shattering. This piqued her interest somewhat.

She knew it had to be him. There was no doubt about it. She gently padded to the bathroom where the somewhat pathetic sight met her gaze. Severus Snape was slumped over the sink his hand reaching up and grabbing a vial one by one and then throwing them to the ground.

She learned coolly against the doorframe watching him. Her silken nightshirt clung tight to her and the matching shorts she had on really left little to the imagination.

"Lost something?" She whispered looking at her fingernails as if she were disinterested in what he was doing.

His hard, cold eyes met hers. Hatred flashed across his face, total unbridled hatred. It was all her fucking fault he was in this pain right now. Why did the little slut have to be thrust upon him? Why did he get the obligation of melding her brilliant mind into the ways of the Lord? Why the fuck did he not just relinquish the girl to Bellatrix when he clearly had the chance tonight. Why the fuck did he do anything he did?

"I need pain potion you fucking little bitch." His breath was heavy, knee's shaking as his body let out an involuntary shudder.

Without even casting a sideways glance to him she held her palm up and the vial flew into her hand. He blinked in disbelief, how the fuck?

The truth was, Hermione Granger had been teaching herself wandless magic for the past few weeks at every opportune moment and she wasn't only getting good at it, she was getting great. She could summon things both wandless and non-verbally.

He wanted to ask her how she had done it. He wanted to slap the little show of slut for all of the pain she had caused him. He wanted to pin the little cow down to his bed and fuck her until she begged for mercy.

She uncorked the vial and thrust it at him, he took it to his lips and it slid down his throat so smoothly and the pain was dulled somewhat. Tremors kept ripping through his body and every muscle ached dully but the worst of it subsided.

"Thank you, Hermione," She said mockingly to herself at his apparent lack of manners and her apparent need to piss him off.

"Thank you, Hermione," He bit with such fierce sarcasm a pang of worry erupted from her stomach and spread through her body. He was irate.

"Thank you, Hermione, for being the fucking bane of my existence. Thank you, Hermione, for being such a little bitch. Thank you, Hermione, for not appreciating anything I have done for you. Thank you, Hermione, for being the cause of every current fucking worry in my life right now. Thank you, Hermione, thank you," he spat venomously at her, white-hot anger ran through his veins and he had to grip the edge of the sink to stop himself from pummeling his fists into her until she stopped breathing.

"What the fuck have you done for me?" She folded her arms tightly over her chest and jutted her chin out. Who the fuck was he?

"You really have no idea, do you, you stupid little bitch. I have done EVERYTHING for you. I have fucking lied to Voldemort tonight to cover your fucking ass. I have taken six cruciatus curses for you tonight. I have kept the fucking fact you are a Horcrux to myself to buy you a little more fucking time in life. I have lied through my teeth for YOUR benefit." He pulled himself to full height and turned to her.

" TO. SAVE. YOU. And I hope Merlin fucking knows why because I don't. I should have just taken you tonight and thrown you straight under the bus, I should have let him deal with you. Instead, I find myself lying to protect you, to save YOU. And would you ever do the same thing for me? No. You would fucking throw me to dogs at the first chance you got. And now I am standing here wondering how the fuck I am going to stop him fucking a child into you and I don't know why. I don't know why it angers me so that he wants to do it. I shouldn't care but there is something gnawing away at my insides telling me I have to protect you and to save you." He buried his head in his hands at his frustrations. He hated feeling like this.

"Part of me wants you to be so dependent on me for my dark magic, a deep-seated desire wants you to crawl into my bed every fucking night and cuddle into you to feel your soft warm skin on mine, so I know that I have someone and something to live for. For fuck sake, I am meant to loathe you and all I want to do is lo…" He trailed off. His mind was running a mile minute and he was trying to process his thoughts into words.

He closed the gap between them, wrapping both arms around her waist he pulled her so tightly towards him that she could almost make out the beat of his heart in his chest.

"All I want to do is fucking love you and protect you and stop anything hurting you. You make me feel as if I have something to live for and something to look forward too in these dark miserable times. And then another part of me wants to snap your fucking neck and leave your corpse to rot right here on the floor."

Hermione's eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed, she has nothing to say. She was frozen to the spot. Her mind ran with thoughts all-trying to piece everything together.

His lips landed on her hard and heavy, nipping at her bottom lip almost instantly she parted her own lips and allowed him to sink hit hot tongue into her wet mouth. She moaned against him as he held her tight in his arms. He was going to fuck her through the headboard tonight.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Again, I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites x**

 **-Aliasmel1**


End file.
